


Two Legged Death Race (Part 2/Do over)

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Series: Ask Percy! [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123





	Two Legged Death Race (Part 2/Do over)

PenguinLover1098: And you will stay on that couch until you both can apologize 

Percy: Pfft...  
Annabeth: What's funny?  
Percy: APOLLOgize  
Annabeth: -_-  
Apollo: Lame  
Percy: You know what's lame?  
Apollo: What  
Percy: YOU'RE FACE  
Leo: Oooooh, burn!  
Apollo: You're one to talk Leo Valdez - you caught yourself on fire yesterday

PenguinLover1098: And that ends there. Question: How do you feel about the two legged death races?

Apollo: I hate them  
Annabeth: They're cool I guess. I just wish we'd have some warning before Harley dropped us into random places of the labrynth  
Percy: Gods I hate that place  
Harley: How 'bout I send you back to Tartarus instead? Got any better places for a two legged death race?

Percy: I have a feeling the longer you keep us still the longer we'll try to kill each other  
PenguinLover1098: Yeah... Nice try.  
Percy: Dang it!  
Annabeth: *rolls eyes* Worst. Plan. Ever.  
Percy: You got any better ideas wise girl? I have to pee and I can't even use the bathroom in my own house  
PenguinLover1098: You could've just told me  
Percy: You wouldn't have let me  
PenguinLover1098: JUST GO  
PERCY: *jumps off couch*

Hazel: They're cool... Not dying in them would be cooler  
PenguinLover1098: Who died? Wait... WHERE'S LEO  
Hazel: Yeah, about Leo....  
PenguinLover1098: Don't mess with me Hazel  
Hazel: Nahhhh, I'm kidding. He's somewhere bothering Jason  
Annabeth: Come to think of it, where's Jason and Piper?  
Hazel: Uh.... 

PenguinLover1098: Heh... We'll be right back....


End file.
